Generally, buildings are provided with a BIPV system which serves as an exterior building material and a photovoltaic generator. However, conventional BIPV systems have limited applications to exterior walls and roofs of buildings.
In addition, buildings are provided with a blind for regulating the amount of indoor light and insulation glass, that is, multilayer glass, which has been increasingly used to provide insulation effects. Further, there is increasing demand for a heat generating window which includes an electric heating line to generate heat.
When installing a heat generating window or blind window requiring electric power on a building, the window is inevitably deformed to form a certain shape such as a hole for receiving electric power from the outside, and is provided with a particular device which connects an electric wire to a power source outside the window.
The present invention is directed to providing a photovoltaic blind window, which combines multilayer glass and an electric blind, may generate electric power for the electric blind and a heat generating glass, and may supply the generated electric power to an external device.